


Takashi Shirogane has thicc thighs and deserves the world

by notdeadjack (PerpetualPerversions)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bartender!Shiro, Bathtubs, Dom/sub Undertones, Fanart, Fanart collection, Gen, High Heels, Lingerie, Long Hair, Rule 63, Scars, Sub Shiro (Voltron), Tattoos, booty shorts, gratuitous amounts of abs, he's not pocahontas tho promise, shiro (voltron) has thick thighs, there is one where shiro is holding a chicken for absolutely no reason
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 21:57:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16921140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerpetualPerversions/pseuds/notdeadjack
Summary: FAN ART. Wherein one'll find the collected solo!Shiro works of notdeadjack (me), aggressively trying to do Shiro good (to varying levels of success)Each piece differs in rating and content, tags will be updated as I go





	1. short shorts!

**Author's Note:**

> Everything shared originally on my tumblr
> 
> posted here, oldest to newest.   
> pretty please let me know if any of the image links are broken!

 

a quick shiro in short shorts for no other reason than i wanted to see it :D

[on tumblr here](http://notdeadjack.tumblr.com/post/160962284603/a-quick-shiro-in-short-shorts-for-no-other-reason)


	2. thigh tattoos 4 life

[ ](https://imgur.com/FlVesjW)

 

just the other day [@taovol](https://tmblr.co/mOn-qCpTAraajnwVQQhPT3w) and i discussed Shiro with thigh tattoos and look what happened

[on tumblr here](http://notdeadjack.tumblr.com/post/161671600248/just-the-other-day-taovol-and-i-discussed-shiro)


	3. high heels and booty shorts

[ ](https://imgur.com/RypCuAb)

 

i’m treating myself to some Shiro with thick thighs and high heels and there’s nothing anyone can do to stop me

[on tumblr here](http://notdeadjack.tumblr.com/post/162955922829/im-treating-myself-to-some-shiro-with-thick)


	4. in lingerie

[ ](https://imgur.com/i5AQVZc)

 

soft buff gonna give us a striptease

[on tumblr here](http://notdeadjack.tumblr.com/post/163731002361/yo-wheres-all-the-panty-kinkshiro-content-at)


	5. the one with the chicken

[ ](https://imgur.com/hyNlOvN)

 

**Portrait of a Man Holding a Chicken** , 2017  
_Digital painting_

~~(they have the same hair)~~

[on tumblr here](http://notdeadjack.tumblr.com/post/164227689978/portrait-of-a-man-holding-a-chicken-2017-digitalhttp://notdeadjack.tumblr.com/post/164227689978/portrait-of-a-man-holding-a-chicken-2017-digital)


	6. summer!shiro, sipping lemonade

[ ](https://imgur.com/0hwDein)

 

it’s cold and dark and miserable outside so here’s a Shiro enjoying the sun AND a tall glass of ice cold lemonade

[on tumblr here](http://notdeadjack.tumblr.com/post/170551390953/its-cold-and-dark-and-miserable-outside-so-heres)


	7. getting all that beef out of shirts is a #struggle

[ ](https://imgur.com/br7og0T)

 

> _“uh… a little help?”_

it’s dem alien fabrics, yanno. they get…. clingy.

[on tumblr here](http://notdeadjack.tumblr.com/post/171420533663/uh-a-little-help-its-dem-alien-fabrics)


	8. @ the gym. Shiro is more a menace than a inspiration. hazardous to ones health, really.

[ ](https://imgur.com/F2WeEf9)

 

_“oh, hey! you here to work out?”_

-

i haven’t been to the gym in like five years it’s for my own safety really 

[on tumblr here](http://notdeadjack.tumblr.com/post/173273208058/oh-hey-you-here-to-work-out-i-havent-been)


	9. bathtub!shiro. only a little foam.

[ ](https://imgur.com/1AMFJnW)

 

scrub a dub dub, shiro in a tub

what can i say, that [lil’ shiro shower thing](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.instagram.com%2Fp%2FBjs8N3vlfg6%2F%3Fhl%3Den&t=ODY4M2YwZjUwNGMzYThjZDExOTdlM2Y2ZjY1OTkyMmQ2ODkyNTg0NCxmWDJqS0Zvcw%3D%3D&b=t%3A-GIMK2AuZVIqNS61PvKJHQ&p=http%3A%2F%2Fnotdeadjack.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F174736720769%2Fscrub-a-dub-dub-shiro-in-a-tub-what-can-i-say&m=0) was inspiring ԅ(≖‿≖ԅ)

[on tumblr here](http://notdeadjack.tumblr.com/post/174736720769/scrub-a-dub-dub-shiro-in-a-tub-what-can-i-say)


	10. rule63!shiro is hot

[ ](https://imgur.com/Up48V3C)

 

a lil rule63!Shiro is good for the soul so I be providing some big, buff, scarred glory for all y'all soulses

[on tumblr here](http://notdeadjack.tumblr.com/post/174925518398/a-lil-rule63shiro-is-good-for-the-soul-so-i-be)


	11. bartender!shiro

[ ](https://imgur.com/PUzHpFt)

 

“ _So, are you in town for business or for pleasure?_ ”

-

there was this bartender in san francisco who hypnotized me with his arms and i am certain the fucker knew exactly what he was doing

[on tumblr here](http://notdeadjack.tumblr.com/post/175827061629/so-are-you-in-town-for-business-or-for)


	12. a nice butt that grew wings. literally. well, no not literally, but there is wings! kinda...?

[ ](https://imgur.com/sdmPxtz)

 

**The Black Paladin, Guardian Spirit of the Sky**

-

more like the white paladin these days, am i right? eh? eeh? :D  
i’ve had this in my wip folder for like, nine months and what? three seasons?? somehow accidentally ended up finishing it today \o/

(basically i was scrolling through my wip folder and went like "hey this is a decent butt why haven't i finished this butt?")

[on tumblr here](http://notdeadjack.tumblr.com/post/176415619153/the-black-paladin-guardian-spirit-of-the-sky)


	13. shiro is wearing panties and a garter belt and is acting bashful about it

[ ](https://imgur.com/vJxqQQM)

 

_“Are you wearing them? …Show me.”_

-

bc a blushy Shiro makes me happy and he’s very pretty in satin and lace∠(°ω°｣ ∠)_ 

[on tumblr here](http://notdeadjack.tumblr.com/post/178159309170/are-you-wearing-them-show-me-bc-a-blushy)


	14. comparing scars w/ kuron, or whatever y'all wanna call him

[ ](https://imgur.com/nleq7hs)

 

_“We really_ are _identical”  
“Yeah”_

–

Say what you will about Haggar, but she is thorough to an uncomfortable degree.

Shiro and Kuron never met and I am still Upset about this, so I’ve decided ignore all of that. They totally met and became instant BFFs and now take great delight at pranking the other paladins and acting like those creepy twins in The Shining 

[on tumblr here](http://notdeadjack.tumblr.com/post/179256808572/we-really-are-identical-yeah-say-what-you)


End file.
